Haunted
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: Kagura faces another battle with Inuyasha and the gang. Held back by the bonds of slavery, Kagura promises herself she will be free.


Haunted

Author's Note: Looky! I have a new fan fiction up. Anywho…It's a Kagura story. -gasp- I like Kagura…she's one of my favorite characters. O.o Update: I have removed the lyrics!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Neither do I own Haunted by Evanescence.

On with the story!

--

**Haunted**

By: Moriko-Demon

-

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

-

_You belong to me, Kagura. You are easily taken back…_

How she hated that man…that demon. That half breed. She was the wind, damn it! She was suppose to be free. Free do go wherever she pleased and love whoever she wanted. Not have her heart in the hand of somebody she despised. Yet that was the situation Kagura had found herself in.

Snapping her fan open and shut in annoyance, Kagura received a nasty glare from Naraku, her creator. Her beautiful red eyes flashed, but she snapped her fan shut and stood at attention. Naraku was, yet again, seeking the help(or has he liked to call it, tricking into helping him) of the lower life demons. Naraku held out the gleaming shard of the Shikon Jewel for the demons to see.

"If you successfully kill Inuyasha and his friends I will award you with this jewel." Naraku said, his voice cool as ice. Kagura couldn't help but shiver.

The leader grunted in approval. "Aye, no doubt about it. This Inuyasha will have a nice, long, _painful_ death." The demon turned to smile at his pack, showing off his fangs. With that, the demons left to seek their prey.

"Kagura."

Kagura straightened her back and replied, "Yes, Naraku?"

"Follow them."

She plunked a feather from her hair and took to the sky.

Kagura watched the battle between Inuyasha and the demons from a nearby tree, clearly bored out of her mind. She had half the mind to just fly away on her feather and go someplace else, but she couldn't risk it. Naraku wasn't nearby, but his insects were everywhere. The insects would report to Naraku, and Naraku would punish her for not obeying the rules.

Placing a hand on her chest, she couldn't help but feel a bit empty. Naraku had her heart, and she was forever under his command.

How she hated that…hated him.

--

Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath, grabbing Kagome and jumping to avoid the demon's blow. There was no jewel involved, but Naraku was. The insects buzzing around in the distance told him that much. Setting Kagome down gently, he nodded at her before jumping back into the battle.

His amber eyes traveled to his friends. Sango was holding her own, catching her boomerang bone and sending it back to the demons in one graceful motions. Miroku's wind tunnel was useless in the battle. But he fought off any demons that got to close. _Damn Naraku_, Inuyasha thought, gripping Tetsusaiga tightly. He lashed out at the nearest demon, sending him to his grave. With a snarl, Inuyasha let loose the wind scar.

--

_Now._

Wind blades tore at trees and bushes as they made their way to the young miko girl. The girl let out a loud yell, grabbing the attention of her companions. The half demon grabbed her and dodged, receiving a gash in his leg for his efforts.

"Kagura!"

And she appeared in a whirl wind.

--

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, pushing Kagome behind him. He was soon joined by Sango and Miroku.

"To finish the battle, of course." Kagura replied, bored. Her red eyes flashed in annoyance. She didn't want to be here.

Her chest seized up at the thought. She was about to battle Inuyasha. Why would Naraku have her feel pain?

_You belong to me, Kagura. You are easily taken back…_

The bastard was always holding her down. She feared him, but had to obey him. He was sick and awful.

"What wrong, Kagura?" a voice said, bringing Kagura back to reality. "You're a bit out of it."

She hated that tone. "Shut up" she snapped. With a flick of her wrist she sent blades flying towards her enemies. And possible her saviors?

The demon slayer and monk escaped on the fire cat. The fox demon and the miko with the half demon. Kagura inwardly moaned in pain. Her heart stopped pounding against her chest for a second. Naraku wasn't happy.

He wasn't happy because he knew she wasn't putting all her power into her attacks. He knew she wanted them to live so she could live.

_You belong to me, Kagura. _

Inuyasha was advancing with Tetsusaiga. Her red eyes narrowed in concentration. She had to play her part well. Raising her arm she brought her fan down, sending gusts of wind in Inuyasha direction.

_You are easily taken back…_

Inuyasha struggled to get his footing. Taking the chance, Kagura attacked with her wind blades. Smirking, she yelled over the wind, "You're a bit out of it, Inuyasha.

She could hear Inuyasha's snarls of protest. She saw the fire cat and demon slayer circling overhead, searching for a weak spot in her wind. There was none. Naraku would not approve of weakness. The monk and miko were out of sight.

Her heart stopped beating again, then resumed.

Damn.

Then she saw the arrow. She moved aside, the arrow grazing her cheek, leaving a thin stripe of blood in its wake.

_Come back, Kagura._

Kagura bit her lip, snapping her fan closed and plunking a feather from her hair. She took to the sky once more, watching, yet not hearing, Inuyasha yell up at her. She had failed Naraku. He was saving her from defeat on the battle field, only to punish her later. She was always watched by him. That demon…that man.

She flew on to await her fate.

_You belong to me, Kagura. _

_For now, yes. But soon I _will _be free!_

--

I find it surprisingly easily (and fun) to write Kagura's reactions and behavior. Don't ask me why, it just is. So, remember to review! Thanks--Moriko-Demon

Updated: March 3, 2007


End file.
